Climb on a back that's strong
by The Egg and I
Summary: Sakura and Lee have begun training together. This agreement has been made to benefit both of their strengthsbut will youthfullness become their mutual weakness?
1. Save me a place

AN: I don't own these characters. You know the drill. The rating reflects what's here now—not necessarily what is to come. This is my OTP, so flame anything but the pairing. Other than that. Enjoy, enjoy.

"And if you could save me a place in heaven with a clean, well lighted room—I'd muscle up to Armageddon—and I'd wave to you darling: 'I'll be home soon!'"

-Shawn Colvin

"The lotus in Konoha blooms twice." He had said, one eye nearly swollen shut, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

"When we meet again, I will be a stronger man."

His words rang in her ears six years later, still clear as a bell.

"I will protect you to the death." He had said, and she had looked away from him in embarrassment at such a proclamation.

_Focus_ Sakura thought to herself.

_See your root chakra…_

She closed her eyes and imagined her body painted on the inside of her eyelids—pale blue chakra pulling to the flats of her feet—as she did when she wished to climb trees or walk on water. She pushed a bit harder—the blue light flowing up through her legs to the hollow space inside her pelvis between her sitting bones…

_Clear your mind…_

Nothing. No light, no color, no resonation. Just dark empty space.

"Shit!" Sakura hissed, slouching out of her rigid meditative posture.

Ever since she had begun training with Lee to improve her Taijutsu (which had been all of a few days ago.), her focus had been scattered—her abilities pathetically limited. And though she had a notion as to why, she was choosing to ignore it.

The agreement had been that both would give their own skills to benefit the other. Lee would coach Sakura on her strength and Taijutsu, while Sakura would administer ancient nin healing techniques to help Lee's body meet the demanding nature of his combat practice.

However, for the past few days, Sakura had managed to avoid her duties under the guise of individual training and molding chakra. This afternoon however, proved different.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Lee winced as he hobbled through the buses into the clearing where she sat.

"Lee-kun," Sakura stiffened, a worried look crossing her delicate features.

"You're limping," she stood quickly and moved to support him.

"What happened?"

"I was training with Gai sensei," Lee announced proudly—his eyes already welling with tears.

_Oh god, here it comes…_ Sakura prepared, sliding an arm under his shoulder and around his back.

"He gave the most inspirational lesson today on high speed blows to the legs…" He sighed dreamily.

"That's nice Lee, but I was wondering." Sakura interrupted; suddenly the neglect of her end of the bargain sprang forth from her chest in the form of an offer.

"Since you're in rough shape, would you like to do a nin-treatment today?" Adjusting, she unconsciously slid her supporting hand to his waist.

"Yes!" Lee nearly squealed with enthusiasm—his face a hot vermillion as he observed the gentle strength of Sakura's hands on his hip.

"Alright then." Sakura smiled brightly –hoping she could control her overwhelming embarrassment at Lee's excitement.

Lee had removed all his clothes and folded them neatly into little piles. He'd about died when Sakura had instructed him to undress. Too bad it hadn't been in the context he'd dreamed about (although he did hate to admit it, his youthfulness did get the best of him sometimes—especially late in the evening…)

He slid underneath the sheets on the padded table in the center of the room and waited for Sakura to return. As he waited—his mind began to wander.

_Is this just an agreement based on training, or could this be it? Could Sakura finally have started to have feelings for me? _Lee tensed his arms anxiously at the mere thought of such a possibility.

_She's only had eyes for the Uchiha, but I must believe she is doing this consciously—I must!_ Lee thought frantically—sheets balled in his hands.

"Lee-kun?" Sakura's voice called from outside the door.

"Yes!" Lee replied letting go of the sheets quickly.

"Are you ready? Can I come in?"

"Yes Sakura-chan!" Lee answered militantly.

_Yeesh_. _This is going to be so awkward. _Sakura thought to herself, balancing a large basket of polished stones of all shapes and sizes on her hip as she opened the door.

GULP

Sakura was entirely unready for the sight before her.

_That's what's under that hideous leotard!?!?! _

She could scarcely believe her eyes—the sculpted loom of muscles laid out before her—smooth pale skin taught over it. In the spare candlelight of the room—Lee's hair was a glossy ebony—his eyes glinting—never left her face.

"Are you alright?" Lee called from his place on the table.

"Y-y-yeah." Sakura stuttered, feeling her chest tighten unexpectedly.

_Shake it off Sakura!_ She told herself. _It's just Lee._

Sakura began by unwrapping a large scroll of symbols and placing it on the counter behind her.

"I'm going to start with your right arm." She informed Lee, taking a polished stone about the size of an apple and placing it on the table beside his hand. She rolled up her sleeve and daintily bit (Not viciously chomped, as Naruto so often did when using a summoning technique) her thumb—scarlet droplets of blood forming. She marked the first stone with a symbol from the scroll and whispered the words:

"Stonefire healing technique!"

The stone began to glow dully. Sakura ran her fingers gently down the inside of Lee's arm and placed the warm stone in his open palm.

She continued much in this fashion for his entire body. Placing stones underneath his back, along his chest, under his knees, and even between his toes. When the last stone was placed she laid her left hand on his forehead and made several quick, one handed seals with her right.

"Stonefire healing body scan technique!" she whispered, a small mist rising from

Lee's body.

"Just close your eyes Lee." Sakura instructed. "Don't bother straining to see what I'm doing."

"I trust you Sakura-chan." Lee assured her, his mouth stretching in a gentle smile.

Sakura found herself smiling back, glad that Lee's eyes were closed—and unaware of such.

She turned her eyes to the mist—which had now taken the image of Lee's body—hovering just above him; little red clouds of light glowing in some places.

_Okay_ Sakura prepared herself. _Showtime._

She reached one hand down through the misty image of Lee's right arm to his actual bicep. Focusing her chakra, she began to knead his muscles with her hands.

_Lee is much more attractive without clothes, for sure. _ She felt her face get hot.

_Did I really just think that?_ She swallowed hard, trying not to focus on anything but Lee's arm.

_I shouldn't think about Lee that way._ She told herself sternly before moving up onto his shoulder. But as she worked, the reason why she shouldn't think about Lee that way—seemed to escape her.

_Sakura's hands are very strong_ Lee thought quietly. _She's very good at controlling chakra too…_

For a minute, he became totally relaxed—his mind voided.

_Oh!!_ Suddenly his mind snapped back into full gear. Sakura had adjusted the sheet around his waist and was digging her thumbs into the muscle of his hips.

_This is bad._ Lee panicked—his mind racing at a frantic pace. There was no way—with Sakura so close to his…youthfulness would get the best of him.

"I think that's enough for today Sakura-chan!" Lee yelped—his voice cracking clean in two. He sat bolt upright—deactivating her jutsu—sending stones flying everywhere.

Sakura blinked several times—before turning a hot shade of magenta and gluing her eyes to the floor.

"Ah, right then I will see you…"

"Tomorrow bright and early at the field!" Lee motored, laughing nervously—pulling the sheet higher around his waist.

"Well, see you then Lee-kun!" Sakura squeaked, shuffling hurriedly out the door.

_Oh the curses of youth! _ Lee smacked his forehead in frustration.


	2. If you could show me the story of love

AN: Here it is--chapter two. Please keep in mind--that this story will die if it lacks reviews. Despite the fact that this is pretty much my Naruto OTP. UU. So please ladies and gentlemen...think of the fandom. You can help...

2.

"And if you could show me the story of love—I would write it again and again…"

-Shawn Colvin

Sakura had a fitful night's sleep, and as a result—found herself a little less than energized on her way to training with Lee the next morning. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands—absently combing her snarly pink hair with her fingers.

_God, I look like such a mess—Lee's going to think I'm a total slob._ She pouted, smoothing the front of her shirt—hands moving to her head to ensure that at least her forehead protector was in the right place.

_Yeesh, why do I even care?_ Sakura felt the blush spatter across her cheeks.

She sped up her brisk walk to a run. Taking off into the moss-covered branches of the trees—her body gliding through the cool spring morning air.

_How could someone so genuine still care so much about a difficult woman like me?_

She let out a heavy sigh—leaves gently caressing her face as she moved closer and closer toward the clearing. It seemed so long then since Sasuke left. So long since he had crushed her mouth with his and told her coldly with those jet and blood red eyes that he felt nothing for her—no matter how much he forced himself.

_SHIT_ Sakura's mind spun—a branch hit her hard in the chest—knocking the breath from her violently.

Her mind had been so far elsewhere that she didn't even have time to catch herself on the way down –she would have hit the ground hard enough to have caused some damage—but amazingly—there were a pair of arms moving gently beneath her. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was holding her with that delicate strength.

"Lee-kun!" She gasped, pressing her cheek firmly to his chest as he landed gently on the pads of his feet.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee used one bandaged hand to cradle her face gently. "Are you alright—it's not like you to loose focus like that." His bushy eyebrows knitted with concern.

"I—I—I," Sakura stammered—her voice quivering as she lay cradled so close in Lee's arms.

"Are you feeling well?—your face is all hot and flushed." He continued.

"Lee—I really need you to put me down." She finally breathed—her voice just barely above a whisper.

"Oh!" Lee blushed strongly, setting her gently on her feet. He hadn't even thought of the physical closeness they just shared. How could he be so stupid. After all—she hadn't been expecting me either.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Sakura-chan, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He forced a smile.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura offered a false smile—turning down the path to move on ahead of him.

_She has no idea._ Lee thought to himself. _She was so close—she could feel my heart beating—but still she chooses to ignore it. _Lee let out a heavy sigh, and began sprinting after his partner.

Days of training stretched on to feel like months, years even. Sakura's strikes were now nominal—they might inspire fear in their recipients now. Her kicks were faster, and higher—and combinations came easier. However—she was still unable to produce good results in her weight and speed training. She had done several meditative concentration techniques to help Lee fix what mental limitations he imposed on his body through his mind. But since the stonefire technique—she hadn't dared push anything physical. Especially in light of the dreams she'd been having. Not to mention day-dreams…

"Sakura chan!"

Sakura barely snapped back into conciousness in time to dodge a flying fist.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted—his fist embedded in a tree just next to Sakura's ear.

"Are you too tired? Should we finish today?" His expression was so stern that she had to stifle a giggle.

He was nothing like sasuke. He was stern—but there was a softness—an affection to his brute force. He was never harsh on her—despite the fact that he really should've been. And she knew how much he cared for her…but she had so callously turned him down those years ago. Now that Sasuke was gone, was she starting to feel close to him out of pity, or out of genuine feeling? And even if she did—would it be right to go to him as 'second banana'—even if he was now first in her heart.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled—a third time with no response—he began shaking her slightly.

"Ah! Sorry Lee!" Sakura finally replied—stumbling out of her stupor. The demon of guilt began rising in her gut again—like bile from a sickness.

"The blow must've stunned me." She smiled. "How about we call it quits for today—and do some nin-therapy?"

For a moment—there was a silence—as Sakura hadn't noticed the closeness of her partner. She could feel his breath pass across the hollow of her neck as she awaited his response.

"Are you sure you feel up to it Sakura-chan?" Lee asked sternly.

"Mm." She answered confidently, not wanting to slither out of their space together.

"Fine then." Lee agreed hesitantly, pushing off the tree and away from her.

"we can do it here." Sakura assured him with a friendly smile—but Lee's face stayed contorted in a pained frowning expression.

"If that's agreeable to you."

But Lee said nothing—just laid flat on the ground.


	3. Sad Bones

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story! Chapter three is up and running--so I hope you enjoy. (Also, if y'all would be kind enough: I'm considering doing an AU fic--which would feature sakulee among other pairings set in 1970's california during the hype of the surf and skate craze. If you'd read something like that--please give me a heads up) As always--keep this story alive--if you read--review (it's the polite thing to do)

3. "Given up on sad bones--'cause we all fall on hard times..." -Shawn Colvin.

Sakura tried to ignore the expression on Lee's face—overcompensating with her own foolish grin; as she circled around him, planning out her movement. At first, she kneeled by his head, putting her index and middle fingers at his temples. She made slow circular movements, and pressed out over his forehead, under his eyes, the bridge of his nose, his jaw. The gentle touching should have melted his visage of upset straight away—but for some reason, his features did not budge.

_Maybe his arms are hurting._ Sakura reasoned, trying not to worry. _He did hit that tree pretty hard. _

She moved down to his left arm, taking his hand in hers. Lee flinched—but it appeared his sour expression only worsened. Sakura, starting to genuinely worried—considered using a body scanning technique to find any sort of serious damage that would cause such a reaction from someone so strong.

_I want to know what's wrong with him._ Sakura thought to herself. _Why isn't anything I'm doing helping?_ She had stopped caring how her thoughts for Lee implicated themselves for the moment, and made several hand seals.

_Rat, Pig, Sheep, Rabbit, Tiger, Horse…_

"Eyes of the purple butterfly technique!" Sakura whispered. As she did so, she felt not only a swell of pride—since this was a move she had created on her own during her time with Tsunade-hime—but also a strong rush to her eyes as everything became sharper, magnified; the pain in Lee's body becoming balls of blue light.

Except there weren't any balls of blue light. His body was entirely dark. Sakura looked to find an answer somewhere—feet, legs, arms, chest. But there was nothing.

Suddenly Sakura found herself terrified—something was wrong and she didn't know how to fix it. She wanted to protect Lee and she couldn't. She was back to that forest—on her knees, crying like a child. She wasn't strong enough, and she hated herself for it.

"Lee!" Sakura called, breaking her jutsu and dropping to her hands and knees beside him.

"What's wrong!?" She placed one hand on his chest, and leaned down—her hair framing the gentle curves of his face—her eyes lined up with his.

Suddenly there was a strong hand on her wrist. Lee, with gentle strength—used Sakura's own arm to push her gently from him—back to sitting. He then let go of her wrist and sat upright on his own. Sakura watched with great concern, as he wetted his lips, as if to speak.

"Sakura-chan," Lee began, his voice small and strangled-sounding in his throat.

"The pain I suffer cannot be felt by the body," he directed his eyes to the ground, and his hand to his chest.

"But rather, felt by the heart."

Sakura's body tightened—and hardly found release as she noted several tears hit the dusty ground.

"I thought I was strong enough, man enough to handle this." Lee continued, trying not to let his voice betray the tears rolling down his face.

"But I am not. I cannot stand here every day—so close to you, so happy with you—without these thoughts of kissing you—loving you, and being the one you love Sakura-chan."

And for a few minutes, Sakura's heart broke as Lee sat there, crying—in body shuttering gasps. He was so prone—so delicate. She wanted to leap into his lap and hold him close—and shower him with affection so that he'd never cry again…but just like that day in the forest—she was rooted to the forest floor, and could not will herself to move.

Eventually, Lee stopped crying, and got a hold of himself. When he directed his eyes to Sakura, she looked down—unable to meet his Gaze.

"I think it's become clear that we cannot train together any longer Sakura-San."

_Sakura-**san**? Oh god…_Sakura's heart constricted at his words.

"Don't worry though," Lee smiled. "I will still keep my promise—to the death." He gave a convincing thumbs-up for a man who had been crying as he had been just moments ago.

"Ja!" He offered, turning and leaving the forest without a backward glance.

Sakura felt as if she were going to be sick. And finally, able to move—collapsed from her kneeling position to lay face down on the forest floor, and cry.


	4. We work so hard

AN: Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Sorry this chapter has been so long in the making—but keep in mind that I have final projects and things of the like coming up, so I've been a bit swamped. Anywho, please R+R—and enjoy!

4.) " We work so hard bein' tough on our own..." -Shawn Colvin

It had taken 3 whole days, and about 4 hours until Sakura realized what had to be done. When she had realized, she was sitting in the bath—a cold compress over her eyes, and her little rounded toes peeking out over the water on the edge of the tub. She had sat up stiffly—the compress dropping into the hot water—her toes making a low creaking noise as they slid down the edge of the bath.

"I'm not strong enough." She'd said aloud—but not with her head hung in shame as one might imagine. She had a smile on her face—and a skip in her heartbeat—for she had finally realized what must be done.

She leapt from the water—streams, drops, drips—flowing off of her as she reached for a soft plushy towel to dry herself.

"But I can be strong." She told her reflection—sitting at a small stool in front of the mirror—removing a small knife from her drawer.

"No," She corrected herself, beginning to trim her hair and eyebrows.

"I _will_ be strong." She grinned at the freshness of her face in the mirror—glassy green eyes full of light.

"I'll bet my life on it."

After packing a few things in her bag, and making sure her dormitory was locked—Sakura picked up a small bouquet of daffodils—and wrapped them in green paper and twine. She asked a few noodle shops on the town's main drag if they'd seen the green-leotard duo---and all signs pointed to the woods behind the academy.

The walk there had been more nerve wracking than expected. Though she wasn't second guessing herself—the blinding pressure in her solar-plexus—the anticipation of seeing Lee after that day in the clearing was both exciting and terrifying.

When she finally reached the clearing— the two were in the midst of training. Lee was kneeling dramatically on the forest floor with his back to her—while Guy stood tall and Proud as he spouted powerful words about concentration—even in the face of youthful heartbreak. As her presence became clear, Guy sensei arched one nori-esque eyebrow and cleared his throat to alert the prostrate Lee.

"L-lee-Kun." Sakura Gulped, her grip on the bouquet tightening slightly.

"Sakura-san!" Lee replied with a sterile, militant voice as he turned to face her.

"I have come to tell you, that I am sorry for the other afternoon in the forest." She pushed forward, screwing up all of her courage.

"Sakura, there's nothing," Lee began.

"Please let me speak!" Sakura shouted, all wavering and trembling gone from her voice and body.

"The Cherry Blossoms in Konoha bloom in the spring," She smiled confidently.

"And though a friend once told me I am only yet a bud," She stepped forward and laid the bouquet into Lee's bandaged hands.

"I can sense the winter frost melting." She gave him a wink, and then a knowing glance with her grass green eyes.

"I am leaving now to train, to bloom." She smiled, adjusting the straps of her backpack slightly.

"When I return Lee-kun, I will be a stronger woman."

Lee's breath caught in his throat—and he felt as if he may just reach out his strong arms then and there to keep her from wherever she planned to go. But no, he understood what she must do. Though it didn't mean he could will himself to say or do anything.

"Then I will be able to say what I cannot now."

Sakura smiled broadly in the sparkling leaf-filtered light, and gave a powerful thumbs up.

"Ja-ne Lee-kun!" She shouted, before bounding off into the tree-tops.

Lee stood in amazement—watching Sakura's back grow smaller in the distance. He could feel the heat in his face and the tops of his ears. The tears were already spilling from the edges of his wide eyes—and the firm hand of his dear Guy sensei soundly clutched his shoulder.

"That is a true woman Lee." Guy affirmed him.

"Hai Sensei!" is all that Lee could manage through all of the pent up emotion swirling in his head.

That night Sakura made camp deep in the woods. The sky twinkled with stars—but was void of the moon. She sighed heavily—pulling her knife along the soft insides of a anari shoot. She'd been quite good at survival training—and knew most of what was good to eat on sight alone.

_Tomorrow morning starts a new age for me._ She thought hopefully—sucking the sweet sticky threads of anari off of her knife.

Training was vigorous. She had begun early in the mornings molding chakra in meditation—keeping balanced on her fingertips—feet straight in the air—until her arms ached—and her forehead bled slightly from falling so often. She had also taken to binding rocks to her arms and legs as she practiced her kicking and punches. Their rough edges tore her fragile milky white skin—so she bandaged them—though it had been one of her last straws of vanity to keep them exposed.

She carried water in buckets across a pole on her shoulders as she climbed the rocky terrain of Konoha's mountains, and when that became too simple—she replaced the water with rocks. She did pushups in a hand standing position, until the quivering of her triceps sent her face first into the mud.

Each night she crawled under the crude tarp she'd strung up to keep her sheltered from the rains, often to exhausted to start a fire—and chew lyco leaves, and eat anari shoot. She'd look at the moon, becoming fuller and fuller. As the first moon rounded full—she found herself sick with womanhood—bleeding, weakened, muscles knotting with pain.

For a little less than a week, Sakura was crippled by this monthly illness. She struggled under the pain of her back, the pulling of the moon on her abdomen—and without proper food—the loss of nutrients through the spattering of crimson between her legs—made her weak and sick.

In those days, she felt little hope. Lee felt miles away, and the prospect of getting a grip on her feelings—and what she wanted them—seemed infinitely further. However, as if sent from the beautiful beast himself—Sakura stumbled into a sun drenched clearing filled with daffodils. Each smiling, fleshy-petaled face; warranted her welcome and peace. Almost as if in prayer, she knelt gently alongside one delicate flower: the trumpet full with fresh, cool rainwater. As if whispering a secret—or giving a gentle kiss—tipped it gently to her lips, sipping the water serenely.

Back in Konoha, Lee trained himself ruthlessly. He marked every day Sakura was away—with a notch in the bark of a large oak tree, and waited anxiously for her return. Despite his obvious distraction, Guy did not scold him, for Lee's youthfulness was all too familiar.

Though the moon waxed and waned, and he knew Sakura's absence would be finite; Lee could not help feeling like a child waiting for his holiday gifts—allowed to hold them in the very palm of his hand—but denied the pleasure of knowing their form—still obsolete due to their pretty packaging.

By the time the second moon was a slim crescent away from full, Sakura had indeed improved her strength. But still, she felt unready. She also knew, the monthly bleeding would start again soon—and with the sun becoming stronger; the delicate Mikhail plaints she used to treat her aches and fever would wilt in the intense heat.

_Best not over think things Sakura. _

Sakura sighed heavily as she arrived at the small pool of water where she gathered water for drinking and cooking. She rotated her head and neck, emitting pops and clicks here and there as she unwound the bandages around her arms---crusted with mud, sweat, and dried blood. She laughed slightly, because a few weeks earlier she wouldn't have been able to distinguish the dusty brown of the dirt and clay—from the rust-brown of her own blood.

She carefully removed her clothes—which were in about the same shape as the bandages. Sakura felt her muscles strain as she pulled her shirt over her head. She was greatly anticipating washing. Both her clothes and her body. She quickly gathered a few nearby flowers and eased herself and her assorted habiliments into the cool, clean water.

She crushed the flowers into her wet hair, and used the rough stems to scrub her body clean. Sakura could hardly recognize her hard, knobby hands and knees—frayed with calluses and crusted flakes of blood. It wasn't just the hands and knees that had hidden under bandages becoming crude and strong that she didn't recognize—her face showed in the reflection of the water: tanned, rough, and glowing from the sun—rather than pale and soft as it had been in times past.

She beat her clothes and bandages over the rocks to clean them before hanging them to dry, and laying herself out to dry in the soft grass under the sun. Not so long ago, Sakura would've been embarrassed by her pale, flawless body exposed even in the privacy of her own home. Now she lay spread open, proud, empowered by her strength and scars.

Sakura let her hands wander to the strong flat of her stomach, the peaks of her hipbones; her fingers running gingerly up the sides of her ribcage. She shivered as tiny lightening bolts of sensation fired along the nerves inside her body. Overwhelmed by feeling, Sakura realized how greatly in tune she was now with her body. Compared to her current state her old body had been numb, clumsy—her sensory system clogged with frustration heartsickness, and an inflated sense of duty.

Then, silently and delicately—without extensive thought or effort: Sakura began to mold Chakra. Light filled her fingers, her toes, her legs…and then the cavernous, ominous darkness in her pelvis filled with a warm pink-orange light.

There she saw herself, bare and scarred and prone. She was soft as the petals of the cherry blossoms she was named for against the skin of the beautiful beast: Rock Lee. She could see their bodies—fit together like the corresponding pieces of a puzzle—crashing and receding against each other like the ocean; Lee's dark head hanging beside hers—his strong hands un-bandaged, clasping the waning crescent of Sakura's knees: parted wide and deep along the sides of his sculpted hips.

Sakura gasped, waking as if from fever. Sweat poured from behind her knees, between her breasts—there was a purpose burning inside her. She wasted no time—she pulled her clothes on. They were still damp, but warm from the sun. She wrapped her bandages hastily, and took no care to break camp before launching triumphantly towards the village at breakneck speed.

She Knew. It was time.


	5. Now it's me and you

A/N: Hey All, I am so sorry about how long this took! I hope you all haven't abandonned this story! UU My health hasn't been the greatest--and I'm in the midst of a move--but all of the reviews that have been comming in at least got me to kick my ass into putting this measley update. Sorry it's so short--but I haven't really finished the next big part--which you really couldn't be left off in the middle of...,; Keep those comments and reviews comming! I've also recieved some promises of art--which are great! I'd love to see some art for this pairing since there is a shortage on the webs...but yeah--here it is, I promise more soon!

It had seemed like an eternity—several lifetimes even. Lee tried to clear his mind of the blossom-haired beauty as he made a deep sweeping kick to his left at a speed fast enough to keep the flow of the river still suspended—the bottom of the riverbed where he stood –dry pebbles. This exercise had seemed nearly impossible to him in his younger days—but now, bringing the flow of water to a stop was barely a way to kill time for Lee.

He delivered super-sonic blows, whose air current pushed the water back farther. After every swift kick or punch—tiny mists of water sprinkled his bare chest and arms. The summer sun beat down in rolling waves of heat, spreading over his shoulders and into his scalp.

"HA!" he opened one fist into a flat palm and sent it slicing through the air—as if to palm the surface of the water—a splashing crater pushing the water backward.

He'd nearly been to the point of tears in his frustration a few nights ago; stuck to the sheets with sweat—he'd looked out at the moon trying to think anything but the fiery, youthful thoughts of lust—but he hadn't been able to contain himself. As if affected by some unnamed fever—he had dreamt of Sakura—of her hair fanned out on the leaves beneath where they lay—the taste of her snowy white flesh—the soft stretch of skin on the side of her belly under his unbound hands.

Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the fact he hadn't slept well, that his chest ached inside, and he'd had to watch all the other young couples in town walk hand and hand through the streets—while he was left alone, to stare out into the starry sky, counting the notches in his window sill to see just how long she'd been gone; but he could have sworn he saw a smudge of red and pink darting through the trees toward him.

"SU!" He boomed, blasting one foot up above his head- the water spraying into the sun creating a beautiful rainbow.

_Sakura-Chan _Lee begged desperately.

_Save me from this life on the outside, let me be a genius of love._

And as if the heavens opened up and granted his wishes—through the fading arc of the rainbow, there came a figure silhouetted by the sun.

"It can't be…" Lee breathed—halting his blows.

Sakura, familiar with Lee's training method was quite aware that the water would soon be flowing again—she'd have to time this right—or they would end up soaking.

She landed with cat-like grace in the river bed in front of him—unleashing a series of Tsunade-force blows into the river's path—sending the mass of water in a huge wave back at least 20 feet.

"Lee-Kun!" Sakura shouted—spinning in a blaze of pinky hair and green eyes.

"I'm home!" She chirped, flashing the "nice guy" pose.


	6. Climb on A back that's strong

Author's Note: Well, it's been fun. I'm sorry to see it end. But here it is—the final installment! There will be more Sakulee for me in the future (as it is my OTP) But for now—I really must shamelessly plug my AU fic "Whatever and Ever Amen". As always—requests, comments, and critique more than welcomed.

Enjoy.

"_Climb on a back that's strong—hey hey you can get what you want—just climb on a back that's strong."_

Unaccustomed to the feelings of becoming faint, Lee had no idea that his legs were about to turn to jello, and his head would feel like a lead weight. And by the time Sakura got a grip on just exactly what was happening, she could scarcely get her and Lee's bodies out of the riverbed before the water came rushing through. The water rushed around them—but with a strong leap from the water—Sakura brought them both safely to the grassy riverbank.

Soaked—Lee blinked slightly at what had just happened. Speechless, Sakura offered a smile, then ducked around the corner to dry off a bit.

The sound of birds filled the air, and the sound of the flowing river whispered as Sakura knelt behind the cover of a large rock—wringing out her shirt in silence. She had thought about what she wanted to do in this moment for close to two months now, but hadn't quite materialized just how she was going to go about it.

"Lee-Kun" she called to Lee, who was exerting every last ounce of his iron willpower not to peep at the topless Sakura.

"H-hai Sakura-chan?" Lee swallowed, thanking the powers that be that she could not here his thoughts at this moment.

_Here goes nothing._ Sakura prepared herself, pulling the damp shirt over her head.

"Did you miss me while I was gone Lee?" She asked quietly—leaning her back against the rock's cool surface.

"Absolutely Sakura-chan!" He answered vivaciously.

"I marked every day you were gone in the oak tree behind the academy." He admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" Sakura's heart fluttered, she slid up off the ground, peeking out from behind the rock slightly.

"I swear." Lee nodded as Sakura emerged from her hiding place.

"I could show you if you like." He smiled broadly—then suddenly blinked upon examining Sakura's face.

"Hold still." Lee instructed quietly, closing the distance between them.

Lee moved one bandaged hand close to her face, and wiped the mud off of her high cheekbones with his thumb. Then he carefully began plucking bits of leaves from her snarled hair.

For several minutes, the two stood in the sun-drenched clearing in silence.

Sakura felt her face heat up and her stomach quiver as she looked at Lee's bare muscular shoulders—his broad chest—tiny pale pink and purple shuriken and kunai scars mapping his body.

Lee's heart beat with the slow and deafening intensity of a base drum inside his ears—the tips of his fingers sizzling with sensation—as if tiny bolts of electricity were dancing from finger to finger.

Sakura closed her eyes, one of Lee's calloused fingers gently sweeping a bit of silt from the inside corner of her eye. Without words, he took her chin in his thumb and forefinger, running his other hand along the lines of her jaw, her brow, her lips. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tightly in anticipation as she felt Lee's weight shift—leaning in slightly. He looked at those lips, feathered with sun and wind. They seemed to be pulling him closer in some strange bewitchment of gravity.

For what seemed like forever, Lee's lips hovered just above Sakura's. He felt like his heart was a tea-kettle on the stove: shuddering at a boil and hissing steam into the air. He could feel energy simply wafting off Sakura—in almost intoxicating misty tendrils.

_What chakra!_ He thought to himself.

_Is this the fire of youthful desire I've been so frightened to be burned by?_

"Lee-kun" Sakura's tiny voice called, her eyes slightly topened.

"Yes?" Lee breathed, still just millimeters away from her mouth.

"Why aren't you…"

"I need you to promise me something." Lee cooed as he slid a hand around her waist.

"Anything." Sakura barely whispered—her lips actually grazing his as she spoke.

Lee gave a slight shudder—then pressed his forehead to hers.

"If I kiss you—you won't think of him, that if I give you my youthful heart—that it's mine you want—that you won't change your mind."

"Lee," Sakura sighed, soft against his body.

" I know I'm an impossible woman, and I've done you wrong—but in a world full of people who will leave you high and dry, and do you wrong—you've always been there to comfort me to have a shoulder to cry on."

Sakura took a deep breath and looked into Lee's wide dark eyes.

"It's my turn to give you my all—I'll be your woman Lee, you can count on me—you can climb on a back that's strong."

And with that—a great wind rushed through the clearing. The two just melted into one another—their lips locked—as nearby leaves and flower petals swirled about them. It was as if—as they kissed, the entire world took notice. The clouds raced across the sky—and the grass danced in the wind. Lee held the crown of Sakura's head with such a gentle air, and she held her hands flat on his back-with all the strength she could muster.

They had finally found it. It had taken a while—but now—in the springtime of youth—the two had each other. Respect, Love, Strength, and compassion—were now their way of the ninja—for good.


End file.
